Bet On It
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Foster was always living in her sister's shadow when it came to all things involving boys, looks, and high school altogether. Soon, things start changing, and suddenly all the guys who picked on her were trying to be her best friends. She already had two of those.
1. Chapter 1

Bet On It

Chapter One: Strangers

It was Monday and I was late.

I pushed through the crowd out kids smoking outside of La Push high who were too cool to be on time. Unlike them, it was my sister's hour long bathroom rutein that kept me from class. I'd gotten in about enough time to brush my teeth before I had to run for the bus, which I'd missed. I still had on my oversized tank from the night before, and managed to squeeze into a pair of jean shorts before I ran out the door. So basically I looked even worse then I felt.

It was hotter than normal today. Just my luck. As I burst through the door to my first period algebra class every eye is on me. I take this time to attempt to flatten out my dark curls. Within seconds everyone is back to doing the math set they had in front of them.

"Wild night?" The kid that shares my two person desk asks. His name's Emery or Embry or something like that, and I narrow my eyes at his cheeky smirk.

"You know me." I throw at him, focusing more on the harsh looks the teacher was aiming at me.

I didn't have many friends at the school. If you didn't count Erin and Emma, and let's be honest, no one really did. Twins would usually spice things up around a school, but when the twins aren't anyone's idea of 'hot' they tend to go unnoticed. Unlike me, Erin and Emma didn't seem to care that they weren't 'popular.'

"I'm Embry Call." They boy says, and holds out his hand to me. It's halfway through the year. A little late to be making friends, but hey, I'll get what I can.

"Foster Quinn." I introduce myself, taking his hand firmly in mind. I'd heard he was a nice guy, though he always hung around with that Jake kid and the pervy one.

"You're Sarah's sister right?" He asks, and I feel all hope that I'd made a new friend drain from me. Unlike the twins, my sister was probably the definition of 'hot.' Genetics were definitely working in her favor. She was two years older than me, and managed to suck up all the attractive genes without saving any for the rest of us.

"It was nice meeting you." I groan out, very obviously not impressed with where this conversation was going.

"I-" Embry begins to say in protest but the teacher cuts him off with a very harsh shushing sound.

The bell rings before I can even solve the first question in my booklet and I pack up my bag in utter defeat. I had a whopping two periods of study hall next, which were normally reserved for sleep, but today it looked like I'd be doing math the whole time.

"Hey!" A voice calls as I'm walking down the hall. I don't turn because I can't remember the last time anyone called my name in a hallway. Probably before my sister started developing breasts. "Foster! Wait up!"

Embry Call catches up with me before I enter the library, his hand on my shoulder. "Here." He hands me his math packet to copy. Then that smug smile is on his face. "Don't mention it." He's about to turn away but turns back at the last second, "Look for me at lunch."

I most certainly will not, I think, but he's already halfway down the hall. I didn't even know we had the same lunch. I should really start paying better attention to my surroundings. I turn to walk into the library, and slam into the hard wooden door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking the Habit

When I enter the lunch room, I do a lap around the whole room in search for the twins, but can't find them anywhere. They were probably still in Chemistry. With no other option, I find a table near the middle of the room with plenty of room for all three of us.

"Foster!" A male's voice calls from behind me and I jump. Embry Call is behind me waving like a loon. Did he expect me to wave back or something? I mean seriously, in front of all these people! I ducked my head, blushing. It seemed like half the room had stopped to look at us.

Everyone was used to Paul and Jared picking on me, but the rest of the La Push gang usually just hung back and watched, including my sister who was usually too busy sucking on Paul's face to even notice me. She and Paul weren't dating or anything, since he still slept with every other girl at the school, but she sure liked to think so.

I peeked under my tank to check up on the two lumps that had started growing a lot quicker lately. "Don't fail me now." I whisper to them as Embry reaches my table. His plate's piled high with about every option on the cafeteria menu, making my measly water bottle seem pretty pathetic. I wasn't a big fan of lunch.

"Hey, are you sitting all alone today?" He asks, as if he cared. I wanted to ask why he was even talking to me but then I remember what Erin had been saying lately about me 'coming into my looks this year.' Was this all about a nicer body and the proper use of styling tools?

"No. Erin and Emma will be here any minute." I sniff up my pride. Even if this was all about looks, I didn't want to look like a complete loser- especially with practically everyone within a two table radius listening in. He looks confused for a second before realization dawns on him.

"Oh!" he exclaims, happy with himself, "the twins!"

I nod and take a slow sip of my water bottle but he doesn't go away. I have to put the cap back on and give him a strange look for him to continue.

"Do you guys want to sit with us?" He asks. I glance behind him at the table, where Paul and my sister are taking PDA to a whole new level and Jared and Quil are staring at us with raised brows.

"Thanks but Emma has this condition where she can't sit by windows." Or douchebags, I add in my head, but smile sweetly at him.

He shrugs, "That's cool, I'll just sit here then." He grins, and slides into the seat across from me. For a minute, I don't know what to do. So, I take a slice of pizza from his plate and take a bite. Maybe if I started eating all his food he'd leave. Unfortunately, he had enough to feed ten people.

When Emma and Erin walk in, their identical hips swinging in unison, the hesitate before sitting at the table.

"What's he-" Emma starts,

"Doing here?" Erin finishes, and Embry nearly chokes on his hotdog. He gives me an incredulous look.

"Do they always do that?" he asks, making me roll my eyes and the girls to chuckle at him. They were just doing it to freak him out, if not make him feel so uncomfortable that he had to leave. Freshman year Emma had actually liked him, not that he had any idea she existed. Now, though, it was more likely that she would ignore his existence than draw his name in hearts on her notebook.

I shrug to answer him as Jared walks by and eyes us up. "Careful, Em, I hear they have diseases." He laughs at himself. Emma blushes into her salad as Erin's face turns red with anger. She's about to say something offensive like 'shove it up your ass' but Embry beats her to it.

"Save it for you mom." He says to his friend, and it's so directly on the line between joking with a friend and an actual insult that Jared pauses mid-step to question if he should be laughing or punching him.

"Already saving it for yours." Jared retorts instead, in that same semi-friendly manner before he leaves the lunch room. I look to Embry.

"Why are you doing that?" I question him. Id had enough of his games for one day. I wanted to know what he was getting at.

"I don't know, I really like burgers I think they're underappreciated." He says as he mushes three burgers together into one colossal burger.

"Not that, why are you talking to me?" I ask, and it sounds too harsh. He doesn't look hurt though. He looks like he expected it.

"I guess I just like you." He says, and shrugs. And SHRUGS. On one hand I wanted to lean over the table and breathe in the scent of hot hunk of man, and on the other hand I wanted to turn to Erin and Emma and make some joke about how he only liked me for my boobs.

"You shouldn't do that." I squint at him, as Erin and Emma continue their hushed conversation about Jared being a complete ass.

"I shouldn't like you?" Embry asks, an amused smile playing at his lips. It seemed like I amused him more than anything. If he wanted something to laugh at it should be Vicky Niks nose job, not my fragile ego.

"Yeah. It's weird, okay? And my eyes are up here, buddy." I say like a movie star who was around too many perverts. I don't think he was actually looking at my breasts but who cares? It sounded cool anyway.

"We should hang out sometime." He says. He was persistent, wasn't he? What on earth would I do out hanging around with Embry Call? I didn't know anything about the kid! He was practically a stranger! "We could get icecream."

Damn. He knew a way to my deepest cravings. He was doing this just to torture me. "Fine." I finally agree. "But you're paying. And that doesn't make it a date."

He nods. "It'd just be nice to hang out with a girl for once, you know? A nice, simple girl. No drama, no…la push gang stuff." He says. Now I was simple? I quirk a brow at him, and he rushes to cover his tracks. "Not in a bad way! In a good way! I've been thinking a lot lately about the people I surround myself with. I need to hang out with a girl for a change. There's too much testosterone." He laughs it off and I nod my agreement with a grimace.

"You could always hang out with my sister." I tell him, sizing up his reaction.

"No offense," he says, "But your sister is a whore." Isn't that the truth. Within seconds of the words leaving his mouth, my head is thrown back in a fit of laughter.

"Embry Call, you're alright."


End file.
